Coincidence or Irony?
by CrimsonLuna
Summary: Was is pure coincidence or cold irony that the two did this? Not to mention who they got! Will the brother succeed in their mission to see each other again, or will it end in tragedy? (Not sure about parings, might- if I can get it right- be yoai. R&R and I hope you like it!)
1. Chap 1

"And what might you be wanting me to do, exactly?"

"I want to make sure my brother is safe, but I can't tell without going to the other side of the Gate. I need help to find a way."

"The Gate? Why, I haven't herd of that in a while. I wasn't even aware anyone knew of it's existence anymore." there was a pause, then...

"And you are sure? You do realize the consequences of the contract..."

"Yes, I'm well aware of it. And I agree completely. So just finish it."

There was another pause, as the demon crow thought, then, "Very well. I will help you, and in exchange, you will give me your soul."

Ed sighed in relief. He thought back to how long it had taken him to get to this point.

_~Flashback~_

_Ed had been on the other side of the Gate for a year now. He'd been studying about it, seeing what all had happened here, so he wouldn't stand out so much. _

_While he'd been looking though an old library, he found an odd book, all black, with some strange markings. When he opened it, he found what looked like a transmutation circle. Intrigued, he studied it more. _

_He found that it was not a transmutation circle, but a part of a ritual. A ritual to summon a demon, who would serve you, in exchange for your soul after you have completed the goal you sot to finish._

_He thought of Al, and how he didn't know if he'd made it or not. He wanted so desperately to know, he'd die for it. _

_That's when he decided it._

_~End Flashback~_

"And, what shall my master wish to call me?" the demon asked.

"I don't care, pick it yourself." Ed replied.

"I rather liked my last name, Sebastion Michaelis. And what might you want me to look like?"

"What were you last time?"

"A butler of an Earl." the demon said simply.

"Well, I don't have the kind of money to have a butler..."

"If you'd like, my old master had left all the money in his family and anything else of his, to the next master I have. I do not know why, but he said he'd rather it go there, then to some one that wouldn't use it properly, probably knowing I'd make good use of it too..."

Ed was surprised to hear this. He could use that money for his research...

"Fine. We'll move to his old home, and you can be my butler..."

"Right... Then, I, Sebastion Michaelis, will here by protect, serve, and help reach one, Edward Elric's, goals, to the best of my abilities, masquerading as his butler. And in exchange, he will give me his soul."

"I, Edward Elric, give my soul to one, Sebastion Michaelis, and in return, he will serve, protect, and help me reach my goals, to the best of his abilities. masquerading as my butler" .

The feathers, which were of the purist white, turned to the purest black Ed had ever seen. Ed felt his eye burn slightly, but it was in no compare to the pain he'd have when connecting his joints together with the automail.

Ed found himself waking up, and for a brief moment of fear, thought he'd just dreamed every thing. Then he saw the aria, and the demon.

"Very well, Master. Shall we go then?"

"Might as well..." Ed chuckled slightly at his success, he then asked, "Where's this place anyway?"

"In London. Just on the outside of civilization."

"Perfect..." Ed was glad to hear that he'd have some peace.

And so they set off for the new home.

* * *

><p>"And what might you be wanting me to do, exactly?"<p>

"To help me bring my brother back. He's on the other side of the Gate, and I don't know how to open it."

"The Gate? I wasn't aware that people knew of it anymore. Even I just came to know of its existence." There was a pause, as the demon cat thought, then, "Are you sure? You do realize the consequences of the contract..."

"Yes. And I agree to them."

"Very well. I will help you, and in exchange, you will give me your soul. I believe your side of the Gate believe this is called 'Equivalency'?"

"Yes."

"And what would you like me to be called?"

"Um... you could name yourself if you want."

"Very well. My name is Ciel Phantom. And what shall I look like?"

Al looked at the demon cat. He thought it'd be nice to keep him as a cat. But not this cat. This cat was huge, with dark blue fer and red-ish blue eyes, giving them a purplish color from afar. He wanted to have it to were it looked more natural. "How about a black panther?" It'd be an odd "pet", and would surely get some looks, but he couldn't have a small cat protecting him, and sure as heck would not be accused of making a chamara. The small cat would make him look week, and a chamara looking cat would make him look like a horrible person. And besides, there were a few people that had pets like this. So why not. He'd always wanted a cat, and now, he'd get one... only, bigger and... scarier.

The demon smiled. Yes, the boy had chosen wisely. Ciel had never liked cats when he was alive, because he was allergic to them. He found it very ironic that his demon form was a cat, and also found that he liked it.

"Alright then... I, Ciel Phantom, will here by protect, serve, and help reach one, Alphonse Elric's, goals, to the best of my abilities, masquerading as his black panther. And in exchange, he will give me his soul."

"I, Alphonse Elric, give my soul to one, Ciel Phantom, and in return, he will serve, protect, and help me reach my goals, to the best of his abilities, masquerading as my black panther."

Al felt the inside of his wrist burn, and suppressed the whimper that almost came out. He looked at it and, there, at the base of his wrist on the underside, was the mark that meant he'd contracted with the demon. All the feathers, having been the purist white, turned to the purest black.

Al found himself waking up, his head spinning a bit. He felt something nudge his hand and looked to see a large, beautiful black panther, looking down at him with eyes of red-ish blue, almost making them purple, and in the right eye, there was the mark of a contracted demon.

_"The deal has been made, my Master. What shall we do now?"_ the feline asked. Though it did not speak in human, it made low, guttling sounds, and growls, Al was able to understand it like it was speaking in the human terms. At his look of confusion, Ciel went on, _"Only you can understand me. No one else will be able to, all they will hear is an animal growling and such."_

"Okay. That ot' to make things easier. No one will know what we're saying." Al said, "But wait, what if I have to reply back? And what about the mark in your eye?"

_"Ah, yes. To that, you need only touch your mark of the contract and I will understand what you are thinking. No talking needed. But, do not do it all the time, only when I am fare away or we are in public and you can't say what you want out load-"_

"And why's that?"

_"Because, it tends of be a bit... odd. The demon of which you are talking to feels slightly dizzy if it were used too much and if that happens, how will they protect you if they can't even think straight themselves?"_

"Ah... okay."

_"And about my eye, when I was human, I had an eye patch, but I imagine that'd look weird on an animal."_

"Well, it looks weird already that I have a 'pet' black panther, I think an eye patch won't be too bad."

Al clapped his hands and made an eye patch- gaining a curious look from Ciel-, designed to fit and hold on to the head of the panther. It fit nicely.

_"Now... Do you have any place in mind to where you want to go?"_

"I'd like to go back to Winry's. I've been gone for so long, studying on how to get to you. I miss her, and Pinako, and Rose."

_"Very well... Then come. You can ride on my back for the time being._ (1,2)"

Al transmuted a saddle that would fit nicely onto the panthers back, making it comfy for both rider and stead. After that, they set off.

**AN: YES! ^_^ I have finally gotten this down. It took me a while to decide if I should even do it, but then... it just wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down. I hope I can keep going! **

**1) Ciel made himself bigger then the normal sized panther, so... he's about as big as a larg pony... **

**2) They were in the underground city... just so you know.**

**Okay! So, how'd you like my having Ciel's demon form being a cat? I know, I know, 'He was alright to them, so why on earth would he be one?' Well, its because his personality is so much like a cat, I think. He's antisocial, can be a bit of an ass at times, likes his sleep, can get pissed off easily... yeah, I think its a perfect form for him. And, not to mention a lil surprise I'll have at some point! Mewahahahahahahaha!**

**Okay, so R&R, and tell me what you thin****k****, should I continue of just stop. I know my spelling stinks, and I'll try my best to work on it, but don't blame me if I miss something. I'm not perfect, and no one else is.**

**Ceil: You made me a cat! }:(  
><strong>

**Me: Yup! ^_^**

**Ciel; How dare you! **

**Sebastion: You know, she's right. You may have been allergic to them, but you are very much like one... **

**Ciel: Are you implying that I was an antisocial, lazy ass that gets pissed off easily?**

**Sebastion: Why, yes I am...*smug look*  
><strong>

**Ciel: How dare you say that to me! I was you master-**

**Sebastion; Ah! Yes, "was". Meaning you can no longer control me, and I can say all I want about you. But, just because you were an antisocial lazy ass that gets pissed of easily, does not mean you were all that bad. Miss Luna, you for got some parts.**

**Me: Oh yeah! I did... Sorry Ciel. Your also smart, a quick thinker. You never backed down, even when you were so afraid you'd piss yourself-**

**Ciel: I would not 'piss' myself!**

**Me: Okay... so afraid you'd freeze up... better?**

**Ciel: Yes...**

**Me: And you are just so cute! Being a cat is perfect for you!**

**Sebastion: Yes, I would much like to see you as a cat.**

**Ciel: You won't be seeing me as a cat. EVER! If you did, you'd never let me go!**

**Me: *grins evilly. Points at Ciel.* Ciel Phantomhive ego nunc te in purus! ("Ciel Phantomhive, I now turn you into a cat!" in Latin...)**

**Ciel: *looks confused, then turns into a cat.* AH! What the Duse!**

**Sebastion: Oh my! What a beautiful cat you make! *runs after Ciel.* *_***

**Ciel: *gives a yelp and runs away.* I'll get you for this Luna!**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA! Good luck trying! This is my world! I control it! 3:D But, sadly I don't own the chars. themselves... :'( BUT! I can still control them in here! ^_^**

**Okay, well, I'm going to help Sebastion out with catching Ciel. I'll see you next chap! Bye!**


	2. Chap 2

Ed was woken by a sudden jerk of the vehicle. Waking up with a snort, he looked around with droopy eyes.

"Eh… Where are we?" he asked the man sitting in the front seat at the wheel.

"Almost there, Master. Just an hour more, and you will be home."

Ed yawned and leaned onto the front seat's back, and looked over Sebastian at what was ahead of them. The city was okay. Tall buildings, cobblestone streets and such. But there was gas in the air, from the vehicles puttering around and from the factories in the area.

"So what did this place look like last time you were here?"

"Well… there hasn't been that much change really. A bit more grungy, and a few more buildings, much less horse carriages. But for the most part, it looks about the same." Sebastian said, and pondered on what shops were still in the same building, or if they had died out. He knew that the Phantomhive Toy Company should still be going, as Ciel had made sure the company went on to his Fiancé Elizabeth. If she'd done right, she'd still have it going. He pondered on how old she must be now.

He'd come to find out that his master was born in 1887, which was around the time that he was contracted to Ciel. Ed was now 20 year old. Meaning that Elizabeth was about 34, as she'd been 14 when he'd last seen her.

It really didn't matter though. He didn't know why he was thinking about the old day, like some old human. But… they had been rather nice.

These thoughts brought him to think about his old house keeping crew: Bard, Finny, and Mayrin. He'd need to find new housekeepers now, for surely they'd have moved on. He sighed. It was such a pain to do that. And then to train them. He'd not been able to get very far with training the others, but he had at least managed to train them. They knew how to do the things, they just weren't good at it.

Bard with his over doing the cooking with that blow torch of his.

Finny with his inhuman strength, ripping the grownd and trees up and leaving a mess, and just really not being good at gardening.

Mayrin with her complete, and utter, klutziness. There was really nothing else to be said about that.

But they all knew how to do the things.

"Huh… perhaps I should just do what other humans do and put an ad in the paper…" he said in dismay, really not wanting to have to go through that again. At least then they'd be a bit trained.

"Huh?" came Ed from the back, opening an eye to look at the Demon Butler again.

"Oh, just thinking about the staff to take care of the house." Sebastian replied. "Nothing to worry about. I can take care of it. After all, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do such a simple task?"

Ed didn't reply, shrugging.

* * *

><p>Al woke up as the train made a bit of a jolt on the tracks. He woke up with a slight snort and opened sleepy eyes to look around the compartment they were in. There wasn't anyone in the compartment at all and he looked confused at first, but then caught sight of his new 'pet'.<p>

"Ah…." Was all Al said.

"Seems that people aren't too fond of a large cat. Humph…" Ciel said, looking around as well. "They were all sneaking out the second I came in."

"Well… I guess that means that I can talk freely then." Al smiled.

Ciel nodded. "It would be preferable that you don't use the contract to communicate."

"So, do you know how much longer we have?"

"I believe the conductor announced that we would be arriving in an hour. That was twenty minutes ago."

Ciel looked out the windows at the new world he was now in. It looked so much more different than his old home. Brighter greens, less to no clouds, meaning more sun shine. More open fields, with rolling hills. The most different, though, were the houses. They looked rather weak in comparison to the brick structures from his home. A few houses were made of bricks, but not very many.

Just then, the train started to slow, and Ciel realized he'd gone so deep into thought that he hadn't realized how much time had passed.

Al grabbed his meager supplies and the two made their way off the train- and scaring the daylights out of the people around them. Ceil, to say the least, was rather enjoying this. Al was only able to smile apologetically as the people looked at him like he was a mad man.

"So where are we going now?" Ciel asked, as they started walking on a winding dirt road.

"Winry's house. It's where I'm living… for now."

Ciel had noticed the skip in the sentence, but did not say anything about it. Instead he asked, "What do you think they will think about me?"

"Well… I really don't know. They might think I'm completely crazy, but once I tell then the story we made up, I'm sure they'll relent."

The story was that Al had saved the panther from some guys that had kidnapped it from a different country, and were using it to get money. And that despite its bad upbringing, it was really rather tame, though very protective of Al now, because he'd saved it.

It was a bit of a stretch, but if Ciel acted like he had been, then they really couldn't disprove the story.

"Oh, any they have a dog, Den. She's easy to get along with, but seeing as you're a panther, I'm not sure how you want to approach that- I mean, felines and canines don't really get along, right?"

"I'm sure I can handle it. I'll just let the dog know that while I'm the dominant animal, I won't harm her." Ciel said.

"Oh look, there's the house!" Al said, smiling. He always enjoyed the first sight of seeing the nice little house.

* * *

><p>"Master, there's the mansion now." Sebastian called into the back seat.<p>

Ed sat up and looked and nearly fainted. The place was huge! Way bigger than he'd thought. He didn't even think that Central Command could compare. And then the property… Half of Central City could probably sit on it.

He heard Sebastian musing and looked at the Butler. He had a wondering look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, looking back at the estate.

"Well… I would have expected it to be over grown with plant life by now, perhaps even a bit of cracks in the architecture. But it's as if time has slowed here. There are a few changes, but only in the landscaping design. Did Miss Elizabeth do this…?"

The vehicle puttered up the drive and around the circle in the front yard. Getting out, he looked around, taking note of how even the drive was smooth, with a still slightly new pavement.

Ed was looking around too, though more just to admire everything. So this was his new house? Damn, how rich had that last master been?

He, as well as his Butler, then turned at the sound of someone opening the front door.

Ed, of course didn't recognize the person looking out in surprise, but Sebastian looked in surprise, which was saying something, as hardly anything surprised the Demon.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: Finally, managed to get the next chap. up. <strong>_

_**I'm sooo sorry guys! I had written another chap. but never got around to posting it. Then when I finally did have the time, it was just gone! T-T I kinda lost the spark for it after that, cuz I kept trying to replicate the chap. but just couldn't. **_

_**Sebastian: Well, you have it up now, so you shouldn't fret anymore. Perhaps you should go and pet those lovely little kittens you have? That always seems to cheer me up.**__** ^_^**_

_**Ciel: So long as it isn't **_**me**_** that you try and pet… **_

_**Me: Oh, but Ciel, you look so nice right now!**_

_**Ciel: No I don't! Change me back you… you… witch!**_

_**Me: Funny. You say "witch" like it's supposed to be an insult…**_

_**Ciel: It was better than using another word. Would you rather I used that, instead?**_

_**Sebastian: Oh come now, Ciel, you know very well that Miss Sonja is more of a feline than a repulsive canine.**_

_**Me: Hey, don't call them all repulsive. I'll remind you know that my husband is part dog demon!**_

_**Sebastian: Of course, I am sorry to have said such brash things about Lord Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyasha: You know, I'm not really a "Lord"…. And why am I even in this?**_

_**Me: Because you were getting your potato chips in the kitchen, and because I'm in the living room, you overheard. **_

_**Inuyasha: Feh… Anyway, I'll be on the roof. **_

_**Me: Okay.**__** ^_^**__** So, anyway, R&R an-**_

_**Ciel: Wait! Change me ba-**_

_**Me: -d tell me what you think-**_

_**Ciel: Change me back right now!**_

_**Me: Bye!**_


	3. Chap 3

Sebastian looked in surprise at the figure at the door, who also wore a surprised expression, his gold eyes wide with joy as he looked at the love of his life.

"Bassy!" Grell shot from his standing spot at the door and soared through the air to Sebastian, his lips puckered, ready for a kiss.

What he got was a foot in the face. Sebastian had to marvel at his reflexes to stop the insane Death God, even after all this time.

"Grell… What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hi bean Liebing 'ere fur ah foo 'ears ow…" Grell said, voice muffled by the foot still in his face.

"But why? Aren't you supposed to be collecting souls and what not?" Sebastian finally removed his foot from Grell's face, and was a bit surprised to find that the Death God didn't pounce on him again.

"I've retired. Life just became dull when you were gone, and I hadn't the spirit to collect anymore souls, so I retired and came here to help keep the place in shape."

"You…. Are you telling me that you're a butler again…?"

"Yes but I'm much better than I was back then! I was only pretending. Though I'm still nowhere _near_ as great as you!"

"Uh…." Came Ed's voice, confused.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness, Master." Sebastian said, bowing as he introduced Ed. "Grell, this is my new Master, Edward Elric. Master, this is Grell Sutcliff. As you're probably wondering about the 'collecting souls' thing, he is a Death God… or was, I should say."

"Uh huh… And was he like…. A _partner_ of yours…?" Ed asked, looking at the sparkling eyes of the Death God he gazed at Sebastian.

Grell shrieked with glee, obviously imagining things about him and Sebastian. "We most certainly wer-"

Sebastian punched him in the face. "We most certainly were _not_. Grell here fancied me, and I did not return the feeling in the _least_."

Sebastian then sighed and looked back at the Death God. "Did you hire some other people to take care of the place with you, or has it just been you…?" He doubted the latter, but it had to be asked.

Grell looked up in surprise as he looked at Sebastian. "Oh, no, no! I didn't have to hire anybody."

"So… You've been doing all of this… _yourself_…" Sebastian knew that he could do it no problem, but Grell…? He couldn't see it. _Refused_ to believe it.

"No, Bassy, your old staff still works here. Well, aside from poor old Tanaka. I'm afraid he passed away a year after Ciel. He was the last soul I collected."

"Really now…?" Sebastian said, looking up to the house. Then around at the landscaping. "Did you hire a landscaper?"

"No, not when Finny can do it."

"No, really."

"Bassy, would I ever lie to you?" Grell said, and again, advance to get a kiss. It was stopped before he could ever form the puckered lips.

Sebastian turned to Ed, "Master, I think it's high time you saw the inside of your home?"

Ed, who was still slightly confused, as well as still getting over the shock of how big the place looked, nodded and followed the butler inside.

So much for getting over shock. It was renewed as he walked into the foyer, and saw the… everything.

Huge. Spacious. Sturdy. Everything expensive.

These thoughts kept running through his mind as he walked behind Sebastian as the Butler lead him through the house, showing him the more important areas, and telling him that if he wanted a more detail tour later than he need only call.

They stopped when they got to the library, which had mainly been of Ed's doing- he simply couldn't go any further when all this knowledge stared at him, tucked away neatly on the many, many shelves, beckoning him.

"If you should need me, I will be in the servants room. The bell call for this room is over there. Will you be wanting anything to eat?"

"Ah… I guess I could go for something. Surprise me." Ed said, already plucking a book from a shelf.

Sebastian bowed and then left.

* * *

><p>Ceil looked in surprise at the girl standing at the front door. If not for the different colored eyes, this Winry girl looked almost exactly like an older version of his Elisabeth!<p>

"Al?! Wh-What are you… What's _is_ that?!" Winry asked, slightly panicked.

"Ah.. Hi, Winry… This is… my new pet. It's a black panther." Al said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Why… I mean, how did you get a black panther?!"

"I saved him. There were some bad guys making money off of him and they weren't treating him right. So… I saved him. He's kinda protective of me now, and won't leave me."

"Bu-But Al… you don't know how it thinks!" Al had to hold back a laugh at that. "It could turn on you any second!"

"He won't! He's actually really tame, in spite of his bad upbringing. And I… well, I like cats, so… I thought it couldn't hurt to take care of him…"

Winry stared down at Ciel, studying him. With a sigh, she gave in. "Alright… I guess you can handle yourself by now anyway…"

Al smiled. "I named him Ciel Phantom. Ciel for short."

Winry raised an eyebrow. "That's kind of an odd name. Not bad… Just odd, for an animal…"

Al shrugged. "Name it like an animal, it'll be an animal?" he said, and it made Winry smirk.

"Alright, well, Granny has dinner ready. Um…"

"It's safe in doors. And it likes dogs- though, not to.. you know… eat."

Again, Winry studied Ciel, and then nodded. "Alright, but don't be surprised when Granny throw's a fit."

"I kind of expect it. Don't worry though, he really is a good pet. More like a house cat than you'd think."

They walked inside.

"Alphonse Elric, what it _blazes_ is going on in that _head_ of yours?!"

"Hi, Granny…."

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked through the halls to the servants room.<p>

Opening the door, he smiled, seeing the still sleeping forms on the bed. Really, it was actually a bit early to be waking them- it being 4:30 in the morning- but it didn't matter.

"Alright, everyone wake up. The Master has to be served breakfast in an hour and you all are still sleeping. This is unacceptable!" he said, the way he used to.

The reaction was great. All three of them jumped out of bed clumsily and were freaking out, saying things like:

"Right away, Boss!" Bard.

"Yes, Sebastian! Sorry!" Mayrin.

"Ah?! I'm so sorry, Sebastian, sir! I didn't mean to over sleep!" Finny.

And then a collective:

"Wait, _**what**_?!"

They all stopped their panicked rushing and stared in disbelief at their old boss.

"S-Sebastian…?" Mayrin said, and her voice wasn't quivering like it used to, and she had thinner glasses, square, and rested in the middle of her nose.

"Is that really you?" Bard said, blinking and rubbing his eyes to try and clear them of the image, only to find that it was real.

"I can't believe it! We thought that you were dead!" Finny said, his voice not high pitched anymore, but smooth and a bit deep.

Sebastian smiled. "Well, I'm obviously not. I feel quite fine, really."

"But… Sir you don't even look a day over from when we last saw you!" Mayrin said.

"Well, I just know how maintain my appearance."

"No kidding…" Bard muttered.

"So where have you been all this time?" Finny asked.

"Traveling. Master Ciel found records of a distant family off in Germany. He wanted me to hand the company and estate over to them should anything happen to him. It took me a while to find them, unfortunately, but I have found them now- or rather, Him. It was really just in time. He's the last of his family."

"So we have a new master?" Mayrin asked.

"What's his name?" Bard asked, curious. He'd never met a German before.

"Edward Elric." Sebastian said.

"Elric… that's an interesting name…" Mayrin mused.

"Interesting name or not, he is hungry. We just got here an hour ago, and I'm sure he'd like something to eat soon."

"I'm on it, sir!" Bard said, making to walk past Sebastian, but was stopped when the butler grabbed his arm, a look of warning in his eyes.

Bard smiled, "Don't worry. I've gotten over my old habits! Even took a class."

Sebastian studied him, suspiciously and then nodded, letting go of his arm. "He's in the library. Just bring it to him there."

As Bard took off for the kitchens, Sebastian looked to the other two, a eye brow raised.

"Mayrin, how does the master bedroom look? Is it in need of attendance?"

"I just dusted in there yesterday and changed the sheets, but I can always go check it to make sure its still clean."

"Hmm… Just go make sure it doesn't smell too musty from not being used, and that should be fine."

"Oh, it shouldn't have that. I've lit a fire in the fireplace at least two times a week, same for every room that has a fire place, so they don't get to smelling musty."

Sebastian had to admit, he was rather impressed.

"Alright… Then just do your normal routine."

"Yes, Sir, Sebastian." Mayrin said and bowed before leaving the room.

"Now, I saw the landscaping. Am I to believe that was you're doing, Finny?"

"Yes, sir!" Finny said smirking. "I'll admit, it took me a while, but after watching after you're cats-"

"Cats? You mean they're still here…?" hope was rising in his chest and then he controlled himself. "I mean… Why are they still here…?"

Finny smirked. "Ah, Sir, I've seen how much you like cats. It's fine." He smiled. "Anyway, as to whether their still here… Well, some of them are, but there are a lot of new ones, some are the children of your old ones…"

"Ah… Well, I suppose I should see about them later." He was really trying hard not to dash off now. "Anyway as you were saying before…?"

"Oh, right. Well after taking care of your cats for so long, I learned to control my strength, and took a class like Bard did and I got much better. Same for Mayrin, though she had Grell to help her instead of taking a class."

"_Grell_ taught her?"

"Yes, and he did really well. He's an odd man, I'll say that. At first, we weren't sure about him, but he said that he was a friend of Ciel's and yours, so we gave him a try and it turned out great." Sebastian recalled that the servants wouldn't know about Grell's disguise when he pretended to be Madam Red's butler.

"And how are you getting all the money to maintain all of this?"

"Well, for the most part, we work. Bard works as a chef at a restaurant, Mayrin, when she's done everything here, is a waitress at a café, and I do landscaping for the nobles. I've even done some landscaping for the Queen."

Once again, Sebastian found himself impressed.

"Anyway, we use that money to buy materials to keep the place clean and in shape, and also to feed ourselves. As for taxes, Miss Elizabeth has made an account in which a certain amount of money from the Phantomhive Company goes into every month, and she'd started it out at… Oh, I can't remember, something high. So that when taxes need to be paid, we use that."

"And what will you do now that you have a Master?"

"Well, I would think that Bard would quit his job, now that he'd have to be around to actually cook food here for someone aside from us. Mayrin as well. I'd leave it up to you and the new Master what you want me to do. I check the grounds everyday as it is, and still get jobs here and there, so not much would change for me either way."

"I'll speak to the Master about it, unless you wish to?"

"If you would do it, I'd be appreciated, sir. There are some trees that have some dead branches that need to be taken care of, and I'd planned on doing that today, after mowing the garden."

"Very well. Off you go. Oh, and I forgot to mention, I want you all to meet the Master later, so if you run into the others, pass the message."

"Yes, sir!" Finny said and with a smile of joy, took off.

Sebastian then walked back to the library to look in surprise at what had happened.

It looked like a city made of books. He couldn't see his Master in it, and walked around the books, trying to see if he could spot him.

He knew he was there. He could sense him. "Master?" he called.

"Eh…?" came a reply.

Frowning, Sebastian called out again. "Master, I've just finished talking to the servants. You're food is being made right now. I will be in my private room. It should still be marked on the bell call."

"Ehea…" came Ed's reply, and Sebastian took it as confirmation that he'd heard.

Walking out of the room, he waited until he was out of hearing range before he dashed off to his room, pictures floated through his head.

Whiskers, pointy ears, and fang like teeth that poke out of their top lip and rested on the bottom.

Claws, sharp and delicate, popping out of soft paws by the push of his thumb.

Silky fur as he ran his hand through and over it.

Slitted eyes that stared- almost seductively- at him.

Elegantly swishing tails that snaked around his pant leg as they rubbed their bodies up against him.

The rumbling of bodies as they purred.

He opened the door to his room, and practically melted.

"So beautiful!" he said, closing the door and grabbing the first cat he saw, a pure black one with gold eyes.

Pure heaven.

_**AN: Woot, and another chapter! I'm on a roll guys!**_

_**Ciel: Am I so assume those are the cats that Mayrin let out that one time?**_

_**Me: when you got revenge on Sebastian for it?**_

_**Ciel: *smiling at the memory* Yes, that. **_

_**Sebastian: *shuddering at the horrific memory of Ciel's revenge* Humph, I… I don't know what you're talking about.*tries to look indifferent***_

_**Me: Oh, give it up, Sebastian, I recorded the whole thing! And it's available to read too, on this very site. Just go to my stories and find "**_**Revenge**_**."**_

_**Sebastian: *looks in horror at me* You're truly evil! That's just… **_

_**Me: Smiles. Hey, it was Ciel's idea. **_

_**Ciel: Actually, I hadn't known you'd be writing it down. May I read it sometime?**_

_**Me: Of course! Like I said it's in my stories. Just look it up.**_

_**Ciel: I will. *smiles devilishly***_

_**Sebastian: I'm going to go find the Lævateinn and kill myself now. Good bye.**_

_**Me: Oh come on, I'll turn Ciel into a kitten if you want…. *grins and looks at the grown cat Ciel***_

_**Ciel: Don't you dare! *runs away***_

_**Me: Well, guys, R&R, and tell me what you think. I gotta go catch Ciel. Sebastian? Wanna help?**_

_**Sebastian: I shall hold him while you cast the spell.**_

_**Me: Right. Okay, bye guys! Till next chap.! *runs after Ciel, Sebastian ahead of me***_


End file.
